


I'm in love with you

by Skyorpheus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyorpheus/pseuds/Skyorpheus
Summary: Tetsuro got used to Kenma. To his taste for video games, to how picky he was with food but how a sweet tooth he could be if he was offered an apple pie; to his strange nighttime hours, to the laziness that exuded from every pore of Kenma’s skin. Kuroo became familiar with Kenma's presence in his life.Thus, in the blink of an eye, Kuroo and Kenma became best friends.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelolee/gifts).



> A gift to @annabelolee__ on twitter for the Kuroken Chritsmas exchange. 
> 
> I hope that it likes you <3
> 
> Enjoy it.

Kozume Kenma.

From the moment Kuroo Tetsuro heard that name he thought it rhymed, like the haikus he used to read along with his grandmother – although he was never quite sure about that, he was not very good with poetry, he always knew that the sound of those two words was ... lovely.

They met one cold winter afternoon in 2002. Kuroo – along with his father and grandparents – had moved into the house next to the Kozume's.

At first, it was an awkward encounter, especially for Tetsuro. Both – Kenma and Tetsuro – had been forced to go to Kenma's room, which was on the second floor of the residence. Kuroo resisted for a few seconds, clutching his grandmother's tracksuit with all his strength, but Kozume Kenma's piercing yellow eyes, identical to a cat's, carefully watching his actions intimidated him, just a little. Kuroo was supposed to be a year older than Grandma had commented on this minutes ago, he couldn't act like a crybaby! 

He separated from his loving grandmother to follow the _cat boy_ upstairs.

Kenma, shuffling, led him into the bedroom. He let Kuroo in first, who took a quick look around. Light blue walls, a shelf with some action figures and a few books; a small desk and, what most caught his eye, a square television with the word "continue" flashing on the screen — it was (almost) against the bed.

The _cat boy_ sat in front of the television, on the edge of the mattress, while he took a joystick between his hands to press the «continue» of the monitor and carry on with the game that, probably, he had left half-finished to go receive the visitors.

Kuroo stood for a few seconds, watching Kenma, waiting for the Kozume’s kid to invite him to sit. Kenma didn't, so Tetsuro decided to settle on the wooden floor at the side of the bed. He focused all his attention on the incredible skill his new neighbour had at playing until a soft voice distracted him.

“Were you crying?” was the first thing Tetsuro heard Kenma say, who at no time took his eyes off the video game.

"Yes," Kuroo answer hesitantly. He waited a moment for the typical question that used to come after that, it never came. Incredulous, he decided to speak again.

“You´re not going to ask why?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

"I just wanted to know. I saw that your eyes are red.”

A small "o" formed on Kuroo's lips. He hadn't noticed that his eyes had stopped burning a long time ago.

The conversation ended with that last answer. Silence settled in the room again, until, a few minutes later, Kenma was defeated by one of the game bosses.

Kuroo watched as the other boy squeezed (with a little force) the control of his PS2, wrinkled his nose, and gave a little snort of frustration. A giggle escaped Kuroo's mouth as Kenma turned to look at him — surprised by the sudden sound.

“You look funny when you get angry,” Kuroo expressed.

Kenma froze for a second, to which Kuroo added, "I mean, you look like a grumpy kitten ... it's adorable."

Kenma blushed.

“Don’t say that, it’s weird”

“Sorry, _kid cat,”_ Kuroo smirked. Apparently, Tetsurou embarrassment dissipated, letting his playful side come to the fore.

Kenma frowned, somewhat annoyed. "I'm going to kick you out of here."

"No, please," exclaimed little Kuroo, anguished at having crossed the line of trust. “I was joking.”

Kenma eyed him suspiciously. Kuroo lowered his head, fixing his gaze on the pattern of lines on the wooden floor. Maybe he talked too much …

“Okay," he heard Kenma say as, in Kuroo's field of vision, small hands could be seen moving from side to side. Kuroo looked up to find Kenma offering him the console joystick. “Just...be careful,” he added doubtfully but insistently. Tetsuro held the device delicately, muttering a "Thank you".

The remainder of the afternoon Kenma was teaching how to play _Ratchet & Clank _ to Kuroo, who ended up being a complete disaster at it. At least each other's company was really comfortable for both of them.

That day Kuroo said goodbye with a big smile and, with total confidence, assured that he would return the next day to see Kenma, to which the appointed one nodded.

Thus began Kuroo's visits to the Kozume’s home. At first, it was sporadic; later usual, then frequent, and finally routine, to the point that Tetsuro became so confident that during the early mornings he would enter, through the back door that was always open, to see his friend, who always woke up around 5 am just to finish the video games that stayed in the most interesting parts. When Mrs. Kozume found out - after a year - she decided to hand Kuroo a copy of the key, adding with a bright smile, “So you won't have to sneak in to see Kenma, Tetsu-kun.” 

Kuroo flushed from head to toe at being discovered – he apologized for several times, to which Kenma's mother just laughed. He appreciated the gesture of kindness, it made him feel part of the family.

"I'll take good care of it, Mrs. Kozume," he added, "and of Kenma too."

"Then I leave him in your hands, Tetsu-kun."

Tetsuro got used to Kenma. To his taste for video games, to how picky he was with food but how a sweet tooth he could be if he was offered an apple pie; to his strange nighttime hours, to the laziness that exuded from every pore of Kenma’s skin. Kuroo became familiar with Kenma's presence in his life.

Thus, in the blink of an eye, Kuroo and Kenma became best friends.

  


  


* * *

  


  


In his freshman year of high school, Kuroo knew he was in love with Kenma.

At first, he didn't notice it, he thought it was nothing strange. Nervousness, sudden blushes, and stammers could happen to anyone but, gradually, Kuroo realized that that only happened when Kenma was around – Kozume Kenma was the reason for the wayward butterflies in his stomach.

For a boy his age, having a revelation of something of that magnitude, was like feeling the explosion of a coloured bomb inside his chest. Happiness washed over him. Being in love (and with Kenma!), was seen as something beautiful but, sadly, that feeling was fleeting. Reality hit him like a bucket of cold water. 

What if Kenma didn't feel the same? What if he ended up ruining their friendship? 

It wouldn't be weird, they were just kids after all.

Fear ran through him like a shock of electricity. The fact that he liked – it sounded better, “in love” was so exaggerated – his best friend no longer sounded so satisfying. And Kuroo thought that he didn’t know the meaning of love or like, that maybe it wasn’t a feeling strong enough to risk saying it, that maybe he just appreciate his friend more than usual; yes, it must be something like that, Kuroo thought.

Two years passed and those butterflies in the stomach were still there. His feelings were exactly the same – even stronger. 

He had tried to avoid it, all that emotional thing. The volleyball team and his studies were a good distraction but Kenma was always there, and Kuroo had no intention of getting away from him, so it was quite impossible to forget about his feelings.

Maybe he should just keep those things to himself, continue to act like nothing, continue to be a concerned and cloying best friend. He could be affectionate but play dumb if anyone noticed. He would have to love in secret.

How discouraging! 

He wasted part of his third year being a complete coward who wasn’t able to declare how in love he was.

  


  


* * *

  


  


They lost the nationals against Karasuno.

A tortuous last point. 

Kuroo watched as the ball slipped from Kenma's hands and bounced off the floor of the court.

Point for Karasuno.

It was a heartbreaking image. The whole team had made an effort to get there so that that goal of continuing in the nationals — of being crowned the winners — was taken away from their hands.

Kuroo threw himself back against the ground, letting out a loud groan of exhaustion. Every second of the match had been exhausting but it was worth it, he really enjoyed it.

The long-awaited garbage dump battle was better than he expected. 

He took off in a deep breath, then got to his feet and headed toward Kenma.

"Kuro," his friend's gasping voice echoed in his ears, "thank you for getting me involved in volleyball." A small smile formed on Kenma's face, to which Kuroo could only nod, disconcerted.

“Wait, wait.” Kuroo's brain just assimilated what he was hearing. “Wait a minute, idiot!

The Nekoma’s captain blushed completely at that statement. Laughter from his teammates came in the face of his embarrassment while Kenma didn't understand Kuroo's overreaction.

That day the team lost the opportunity to become the best in the country. As a captain, Kuroo was devastated, but as a teenager in love, he was happy and confident that he didn't want to miss out on any more opportunities to be with Kenma as more than just friends. 

"Hey!" Kuroo had never been so sure of something in the eigtheen years he had been alive. He grabbed Kenma's wrist on the way to the dressing rooms. “I have something to tell you.”

Kenma released the grip, sweat making him uncomfortable, but he stayed in place — waiting for what the older boy had to say.

“So?”

Tetsuro really hopes he is doing the right thing.

  


  


* * *

  
  


The urge to go back to his teenage years whipped through him.

Fate hated him too much for just that week chaos had settled in the deparment of volleyball association where he worked. From Monday to Thursday everything felt like hell.

Kuroo loved his job, more than normal people usually do, but he hated when things got too troublesome, and even more so if he couldn't be calm on such an important date. 

He had been lightening his workload for just over a month to be able to have everything under control during his long-awaited "special" week, but that same Monday, at seven in the afternoon, a problem arose when one of his colleagues informed him that – apparently – the recruiting papers for a new player had been lost. As that area was under his charge, he had to move sky, sea and land; make a hundred calls, write emails everywhere to try to fix the situation before Friday. It was rare for that to happen, generally, Kuroo was careful with the administrative part – his boss made it clear that it was not his fault and that, probably, some rookie was responsible – but, unfortunately, those things happened. 

Friday came for an exhausted Kuroo. All of his energy had been drained by the paperwork, which he somehow managed to sort out, but he still didn't feel right. The damn universe and its actions of chance.

He adjusted his tie and pushed himself back a few inches away from the desk. He found his cell phone in his pants pocket and made a call.

One tone.

Two tones.

Three tones.

“What do you want?”

"This is not how you answer a call, Yakkun."

“It’s,” There was a little pause on the other end of the line, “it's the fucking 4 here in the morning in Russia, so I don't care about my manners.” 

Kuroo laughed.

"I'm going to hang up and I'll block you, bastard." Morisuke might be sleepy but Kuroo knew he was going to do what he said, it wouldn't be the first time. 

"Don’t even think about it! This is an emergency.” Tetsuro really needs help, so he doesn’t want to let go his most confident option. “You know, desperate situations call for desperate measures.” 

Yaku grunted. “But be quick, I have training at 6 and I want to sleep a little more.”

Kuroo swung around in the swivel chair - perks of having his own office – and started talking too seriously.

"I have nothing planned, it was the most stressful week of my life, and it is today. Last year I promised him that I would surprise him with something unforgettable, you know, he gave me that set of ties and socks with bamboo fibre that I wanted so much and he also took a break to go in a romantic trip…”

“Kuroo, I know you're in love up to the toes,” Yaku said in annoyance. “I still don't understand how Kenma tolerates you.”

"Oh come on, I'm easy to love."

"Aha, Mr. ‘I have no idea what to do for my anniversary, so I'm going to bother one of my friends who lives in Russia and is supposed to be in his fifth dream.’ Sounds inconsiderate to me.”

“Hey! I am the most considerate being in this world. So I just want your help to do something last minute, I don't want to disappoint him.”

Yaku sighed exhaustedly. "Dinner?"

"There are no reservations and Kenma is at home."

“Videogames?”

“He already has everything he wanted, plus the brands send they merch to him.”

"That’s all, I have no more. Zero ideas, ” Morisuke declared as he yawned. “What's more, you shouldn't even ask me, you're the idiot that is his boyfriend.” 

A low blow. Maybe he should have called Bokuto but that would have meant hearing him chatter about Akaashi and having less idea of what to do.

"Shhh ... I'm supposed to be spending my money on calls for you to advise me not to make me doubt my knowledge of Kenma." Kuroo knew the libero rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you two been thinking of something bigger?" Yaku cleared his throat. “I mean Commitment? More responsibilities?”

A lightbulb lit up in Kuroo's head. “I have it! I am a genius.”

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Good for you, now let me keep sleeping, I deserve a good rest for this,” Yaku said. “You better do it right,” he murmured sleepily before hanging up without even saying goodbye, leaving Kuroo alone, the beep of the call ending ringing in his ear.

Well, he had 8 hours to get what he needed.

Kenma was going to love what he had in mind.

  


  


* * *

  


  


Kuroo opened the door of the house trying not to make noise, he hadn’t told Kenma that he would arrive earlier than usual, he wanted to surprise him. 

The interior of the place was dark except for the lights from Kenma’s _gamer room._

Carefully, he set the gift on the entrance floor and proceeded to remove her dress shoes slowly. He knew his boyfriend wasn't on one of their daily streams, so there would be no problem walking in to catch him off guard – although it was something Kuroo always did, whether or not he was on live.

He raised his surprise, watching him for a moment and letting out a smile. Kenma was going to love it.

He walked over to the room where Kenma was sitting and yanked the door. Kenma jumped in his seat as he cursed at Tetsuro's sudden appearance.

“I'm back!” Kuroo announced with a beaming face. Kenma, on the other hand, was still a bit stunned by the sudden noise, to which Kuroo flinched. “Sorry, I didn't mean to, I pushed it really hard, are you okay?”

Kenma nodded slightly, turning to look at him with a dim frown.

"Welcome, I guess." Kuroo was more relieved at the answer, so he started to move closer to Kenma. “Wait, what do you have there?”

Kuroo noticed how Kenma tried to look at what he was up to.

"Oh, it's just a big little surprise." The corners of Kuroo's lips involuntarily lifted into a big smile. “You know, we were talking about how it was time to move on with this a bit. Kenma widened his eyes but said nothing, letting his boyfriend continue. “Kenma, would you accept will be a cat parent with me?” 

Kuroo revealed the calico kitten that he had hidden in his arms. Silence filled the room with Kenma staring at the sleeping little animal until a giggle escaped the younger man lips.

"Never do that again. I thought you were proposing.” Kenma got up from his spot to approach Kuroo. “Now let me carry that cute furry kitten.”

Kenma stroked the animal while snuggling it to his chest.

"First, we can talk about a proposal," Kuroo stammered. “Second, he is so beautiful, I managed to adopt him near a veterinarian, only he was left.”

Kuroo stared at how Kenma cradled the cat with his face lit up. Apparently, he had made a good decision. Maybe later he would thank Morisuke for the help.

"Thanks, you really surprised me." Kenma gave him a short kiss on the lips. “I ... ah, I made you something. I guess you're hungry.”

"Kenma-kun, you know that whatever you prepare will be a delicacy for my palate."

Kenma rolled his eyes and left the room in his socks — followed by Kuroo, who was turning on the house lights to illuminate the hallway —, heading to the kitchen.

The fishy smell and characteristic coffee aroma of miso filled his nose as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. Kenma placed the small animal near the kotatsu. Kuroo took out the plates and cutlery while Kenma heated the food to serve it.

"This smells delicious."

"Mmh ..."

The food was served at the kotatsu table, to which Kenma settled down along with their cat, letting him continue to rest on his lap. Kuroo took a seat in front of him. They thanked for the food and proceeded to their usual dinner – with Kuroo devouring every portion of his plate.

"Woah, it's so good." Kuroo's eyes sparkled with excitement. “If you did this every day, I would feel blessed.”

"Don't try to take advantage, you cook one day and I another." Kenma took a bite of the smoked mackerel. “This is only for the occasion.”

The fact that Kenma had taken the time to cook what Kuroo liked the most – even if it was something he used to do almost all those dates – could be seen as something simple but for Kuroo it was an extremely special detail – he felt the most special person in the entire universe.

"Kuro," the named man looked at his boyfriend. Kenma took notice of the small action, which made him laugh. "I was referring to the cat."

"No, no, no, then I won't know if you call him or me." Kuroo waved his chopsticks trying to look offended. "I can't believe that you want to make that little guy take over my name, what's more, it doesn't go with him."

"Okay, I got it, it makes you jealous," Kenma said, trying to annoy Kuroo.

"Me? Jealous of a kitten? As you think, if it's the cutest little thing I've seen in a long time, I have no right to be jealous of NiAu."

Kenma's face twisted into a scowl. “What?”

"NiAu," Kuroo repeated. "Nickel and Gold combined; it sounds hairy."

"Don't even think about it," Kenma threatened as he sighed. "Remind me why I'm dating you"

A mischievous smirk came to Kuroo.

"You love me and I love you."

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“I do not.”

"You do," Tetsuro crooned. Kenma fixed her gaze on him, accepting that he had lost that fight.

They continued the dinner, chatting about work and off-the-cuff comments, the usual for their daily life, leaving the cat's name as a secondary matter until Kenma picked up the thread of the conversation.

"Kazuki." Kuroo looked at him questioningly. “I mean, the cat, Kazuki.” Kenma kept stroking the calico. “He is a sleepy kitten and I could assure you that he is calm.”

"You have a point, it fits with him."

Kuroo got up and gathered up the dirty dishes along with the leftovers to put on the dishwasher. He returned to the kotatsu but this time he positioned himself behind Kenma, crossing his arms over Kenma's shoulders.

“Happy anniversary, kitten.” Kuroo murmured. He kissed Kenma's head and snuggled against him. Kenma's closeness relaxed him, he was like his living charger.

"We should go to the room."

"This time we could sleep here," Kuroo assured.

"Hmm, I guess that's okay."

They lay down on the ground and stayed in the kotatsu along with the new member of the family. They were both nowhere near falling asleep until Kenma spoke again.

"Remember the proposal,” he said, “It wouldn't be bad to have your last name.

"But your name no longer rhymes."

Kenma brought his body closer to Kuroo's while patting Kazuki. Kuroo hugged him.

"It never has," Kenma said with a yawn.

Yes, Kozume Kenma didn't rhyme, it never did, but it always felt like a perfect name, one that Kuroo Tetsuro was completely in love with.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
